Sádico Bastardo
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: En Edo un grupo de malnacidos han violado y asesinado a cinco jóvenes, la última víctima estaba cerca de Kabukichou y Kondo e Hijikata mandarán a Sougo a que investigue, pero el sádico no se espera que los malvivientes esos fijen su mirada en cierta china despistada, Okita debe velar por la seguridad de ella y bueno... él sólo hará su trabajo. Oneshot del tema "Okita Yandere"


Este oneshot pertenece al tema "Okita Yandere" del primer día del Okikagu Week 2018.

Aclaraciones:

-Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki.

-La imagen de portada tampoco es de mi autoría, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.

-La historia puede contener material Ooc (Out Of Character) y lenguaje con contenido sexual, gore, violento. Si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

-Puede contener spoiler del manga sino lo llevan al día.

-Kagura de 16 años y Sougo de 20.

# SÁDICO BASTARDO.

*En el cuartel del Shinsegumi*

El los cuarteles del Shinsegumi en estos momentos hay un gran revuelo por las últimas noticias. El comandante Kondo Isao y subcomandante Hijikata Toushiro están reunidos junto con los capitanes de las distintas divisiones para dar aviso de lo que está sucediendo.

—Bien, queremos que estén al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo —comienza a hablar seriamente el subcomandante demoníaco— esta mañana se encontró el cuerpo de una joven de unos dieciocho años, la víctima fue violada, amordazada y por último ahorcada, el cuerpo se halló en un callejón cerca del districto Kabuki, ya mandé el grupo de forenses y de investigación para ver si pueden hallar alguna pista, lo peor del caso es que esta víctima es la quinta en lo que van 2 semanas —Hijikata muestra una mirada sombría— lo que está sucediendo es muy grave y lo peor es que el o los responsables se están saliendo con la suya y no podemos dejar que eso ocurra —termina por decir molesto—.

Los oficiales lo miran y asienten, excepto uno que está sentado pero durmiendo con su antifaz rojo.

—Bien se van a dividir por los distintos sectores de Edo y buscar información, sean cautelosos, el plan es que los o el sospechoso no sepa que lo estamos buscando para que así cometa un error y lo atrapemos antes de que se cobre más víctimas —explica Kondo— bueno, ya salgo para darle la ubicación que cubrirán, alistensen —los capitanes exceptuando a Sougo que sigue dormido, se levantan y salen—.

Hijikata se queda observando el folder con la poca información recabada de los casos y de pronto se enfurece viendo que el menor de los policías aún siendo el más fuerte está babeando.

—¡¡SOUGOOOO!!! ¡¡DESPIERTA MALDITO MOCOSO SÁDICO!! —Toushiro le grita, justo Kondo-san vuelve a ingresar a la habitación—.

—Hijikata-san ¿Por qué no te mueres? —dice el castaño quitándose fastidiado su antifaz— ¿Qué sucedió ahora? —dice somnoliento—.

—Kondo-san no voy a volver a explicar todo de vuelta a este irresponsable, hágalo usted —dice el pelinegro agarrándose la cien—.

—Está bien Toshi, yo lo hago —el comandante como siempre amable accede—Sougo, anoche a una chica de unos dieciocho años la violaron, amordazaron y por último como si no fuera suficiente la terminaron por ahorcar, como fuerza policial que somos, no podemos permitir que tal acto atroz se lleve a cabo —Kondo se cruza de brazos observando al menor de los tres con una mirada severa, después de todo aunque a veces se comporte como un idiota, el hombre ama su trabajo y busca proteger a los ciudadanos de Edo—.

—Kondo-san perdone la pregunta pero ¿por que hay tanta atención en este caso en especial? —pregunta el capitán de la primera división con cierto interés—.

Hijikata chasquea su lengua molesto, le molesta que aún siendo el más fuerte, no demuestre preocupación por su trabajo y las personas.

—Sougo, el caso está teniendo relevancia porque es el quinto en lo que va de dos semanas, y las víctimas son todas mujeres que no llegan a los veintidós años y la forma en que encuentran sus cuerpos da escalofríos —A Kondo se le marca una vena en la frente, algo que no sucede nunca, Okita sabe que hay algo más detrás de toda esa furia y quiere saber qué es—.

—Bien, entiendo, ¿qué se sabe del último caso? ¿Dónde ocurrió? —cuestiona serio a su superior, pero antes de que él contestara, Hijikata se le adelanta—.

—Ocurrió en un callejón cerca del districto Kabuki, se cree que son un grupo de cinco hombres entre los 25 y 40 años—salta a contestar el pelinegro serio con un cigarro sin prender en su boca—.

Entonces Sougo se da cuenta porque tiene tanta preocupación Kondo-san.

—Ahh, así que por eso tanta preocupación Kondo-san, si los sospechosos ingresaron a Kabukichou, la mujer gorila puede estar en peligro —dice tranquilamente el ojicarmín—.

Kondo lo mira con rabia y se pone blanco como un papel.

—Sougo, no me hagas perder los estribos, pero por un lado tienes razón, si a Otae-san le llegaran a hacer algo y yo no hice nada para impedirlo, cometería suicidio, ni siquiera sepukku, me daría vergüenza —dice el hombre aterrorizado—.

—Y ¿por qué no mandas a que la vigilen? —dice poniendo sus ojos en blanco—.

—¿Estás bromeando? Ya mande a Yamazaki para que me dé su informe, y con él está Shimaru, los dos son silenciosos, así que Otae-san no va a saber que tiene guardaespaldas, igual sé que ella puede defenderse sola y que no sale más que al trabajo, pero no está de más ser precavido, si es cierto que son cinco bastardos, por muy fuerte que ella sea, no va a poder contra cinco y no puedo permitir que nadie le ponga un dedo encima —dice el comandante orgulloso de él y de la decisión de vigilar a su amada—.

El subcomandante mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de rendición, no puede contrariar la elección de su superior de ponerle seguridad personal a esa mujer.

—Entonces Kondo-san, ¿no es necesidad que vaya a ese barrio cierto? —pregunta el castaño despreocupado—.

—En realidad sí, porque a tu división como estabas durmiendo la mandé al puerto porque uno de los cadáveres se encontró ahí, los de criminalística y forenses ya deben haber terminado, sólo quedarían Shimaru y Yamazaki pero ellos ya están encomendados a velar por Otae-san así que te voy a pedir que des unas vueltas por toda la zona esa, de paso y vigilas a la chica Yorozuya —cuando dice lo último el samurái moreno, levanta su pulgar. Hijikata mira en la dirección de Sougo para ver su reacción, seguro se había olvidado de que esa mocosa vive ahí, y con el permanentado desaparecido, no hay mucha seguridad ahí—.

Sougo levanta su mirada y esta parece que va a desbordar sangre, Toushiro desvía la suya después de ver la de éste sádico, sintió escalofríos en su espalda, Kondo-san había dado en el clavo con sus palabras.

—¿A la china? ¿Por qué? —su mirada deja de arder y muestra un mínimo interés en la respuesta, aunque él ya la sabe—.

—Sabes que el Yorozuya no ha dado señales de que regrese pronto, Shinpachi-kun aunque ha crecido y se ha vuelto fuerte, sale a hacer los trabajos y la chica china no cuenta con su perro y sale sola, y ya no es la misma mocosa plana sin atractivo, y tú lo sabes, si esos que se hacen llamar hombres la ven, ten por seguro que irán tras ella —dice nuevamente serio Kondo, también le preocupa esa niña, pero para ella, con sermonear bien a su casi hijo (él ha notado como la mira desde que regresó y sabe que aunque se sigan queriendo matar, Sougo siente otras cosas por ella)—.

—Está bien, voy a ir, pero no porque piensen que me preocupa la china sino porque si alguien la tiene que matar, ese seré yo —el joven de cabellos castaños se levanta y con su saco y sombrero en mano sale en la dirección indicada—.

En la habitación queda Hijikata y Kondo, el primero medio preocupado porque conoce lo sádico que puede ser Sougo y el segundo despreocupado porque sí los matones están por ahí y sobre todo acechando a su "rival" él se encargará de ellos.

Okita Sougo sale caminando rumbo a Kabukichou, decide hacerlo así para no levantar sospechas con el móvil de la policía. Ha dejado también su uniforme para usar un saco y sombrero negros, así se le facilitará el escabullirse. Lleva con el su katana y su celular para llamar si algo sucede. No le toma mucho tiempo ingresar al dichoso districto, al ser de día no hay tanto movimiento de personas, sin pensarlo se va dirigiendo a la Yorozuya, todavía es temprano por lo que duda que la china haya salido. No se ve movimiento en el lugar por lo que se decide a dar un recorrido, el districto es grande y abarca hasta uno de los canales del río.

Lo que le queda de mañana se le pasa volando, cuando se da cuenta ya está en la tienda de ramen de Ikumatsu almorzando. Le pregunta a la viuda si ha visto a alguien sospechoso y para su suerte ella le dice que sí. La mujer contó que ayer a la noche un grupo de tres hombres hablaban en voz baja sobre otros dos que ella supuso serían los compañeros o amigos y que decían que tenían todo preparado para "disfrutar". La rubia de pronto lo mira expectante.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso oficial? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Ikumatsu pregunta con duda—.

—Porque anoche violaron y mataron a una chica cerca de aquí, ya es la quinta y el comandante piensa que tal vez fijen su mirada en alguna joven de estos alrededores —dice él con voz monótona no quiere alarmar a la pobre mujer que vive sola—.

Por el contrario ella se pone pálida y con una mano al pecho.

—No puede ser, qué horror ¡KAGURA-CHAN! tengo que avisarle para que sea precavida —exclama la mujer sorprendida y preocupada—.

A Sougo le sorprendió que la señora nombrara a la china, la maldita a pesar de que le devoraba todo cuando iba era estimada por ella.

—No hace falta que le avise ni a ella ni a nadie, confíe en que voy a atrapar a esos bastardos y hacerlos pagar (Y pobre de ellos si le ponían un dedo encima a la china, pensó) —Okita le responde serio pero con una leve sonrisa de lado para que la rubia no se aterre—.

—Bueno, creo que me tranquiliza su respuesta, después de todo usted conoce a Kagura-chan ¿cierto? El Shinsengumi es conocido de la Yorozuya por lo que sé, ¿usted va a velar por su seguridad no? quiero mucho a esa mocosa comelona —dice sonriendo dulcemente la dueña del restaurante—.

—Sí, no se preocupe por ella, no voy a permitir que algún desgraciado le haga daño, demasiado sufre la desaparición de Gintoki —el castaño ya terminó de comer, se levanta y le paga el ramen a Ikumatsu, pero justo cuando está por salir ve una característica sombrilla morada pasar por la ventana, el se queda en silencio y quieto, le hace una señal a la rubia para que capte que no haga ningún ruido, ella le asiente dudosa, observan a través de la ventana que es Kagura, esta va con mirada perdida y no nota que estos dos la observan, una vez que pasó, el sádico espera unos minutos, da un saludo con la cabeza y sale por detrás de la china—.

Kagura está caminando rumbo a la tienda de dangos, está sola y si antes con Gintoki no tenían dinero, ahora que él no estaba menos, Otae se había ofrecido en prepararle algo pero ella sutilmente declinó la oferta de la castaña, prefería comer algo con el poco dinero que le quedaba a morir envenenada por la comida de la Shimura, podría haber ido con Otose y las demás pero no quería molestar, así que aunque los dangos en su mayoría eran dulces, le servirían para que no le hiciera ruido el estómago hasta la noche cuando Shinpachi regresara de hacer el encargo y con comida para ella.

Llegó al negocio y pidió una orden de dangos, en el lugar había otras personas pero ella se sentó en una mesa sola bajo la sombra. Así evitaría tener que sostener su parasol. El señor que era conocido de Gin-chan quizo sacarle conversación pero ella la esquivó, no quería recordar que el samurái plateado no estaba ahí con ellos.

A unos metros de distancia, Sougo ha obtenido un diario y por medio de este observa a la china, no quiere ser descubierto por ella, él pidió un refresco para no parecer sospechoso y se sentó en una de las mesas que están al frente de donde la pelirroja está, ella está sumida en sus pensamientos y ni cuenta se ha dado de que él la mira. De pronto, Kagura con lentitud se dirige el palillo donde se encuentran los bocadillos a sus rosados labios, y saca uno para comerlo. El ojicarmín se le queda mirando unos momentos a la boca de la bermellón, cuando en la mesa que está entre medio de la de él y la de ella, un grupo de hombres se sientan haciendo ruido y él se desconcentra.

El oficial empieza a observar a los susodichos que osaron a arruinarle el paisaje, son cinco hombres vestidos de distintas formas, dos llevan puestos kimonos abiertos mostrando sus abdómenes apenas marcados, y los otros tres usan yukata, supone que los primeros rondan los 25 años y los segundos entre los 30 y 40 años. Sonríe sádicamente porque está un noventa por ciento seguro de que encontró a los malditos degenerados, ellos hablan con bastante volumen por lo que sólo con hacer el mínimo sonido el escucha de qué hablan.

—¿Y? ¿han encontrado alguna potencial belleza para esta noche? —le dice uno de los más viejos a uno de los más jóvenes sonriendo perversamente—.

Uno de los cuestionados, observa alrededor y Sougo se da cuenta de a quién está mirando el bastardo. Este bastardo sonríe lasivamente y sus ojos medio verdes brillan.

—¿Qué les parece la preciosura de la mesa de adelante? ¿A poco habían visto tal belleza exótica en sus tristes vidas? —dice sonriendo de lado y señalando levemente con la cabeza en la dirección de Kagura—.

Sougo ante las palabras que acaba de escuchar, cierra con fuerza sus puños dañando el diario que sostiene, su mirada se va nublando de planes contra esos infelices, pero sigue escuchando la conversación con más atención que antes.

—Wow, tienes toda la razón Arato, nunca había visto nada igual, y no sólo su cara es hermosa, ¿no ves esas blancas y esbeltas piernas? Y por no nombrar esos redondos senos que debe esconder, ya me estoy saboreando, seguro es extranjera —al asqueroso viejo de cuarenta años se le caen las babas, el castaño está que en cualquier momento pierde la cordura y mata a esos animales ahí mismo, pero lo poco que le queda de razonamiento se lo impide y sigue escuchando—.

—¿Es que acaso ustedes bastardos no saben nada? Si miran bien al lado de ella hay una sombrilla, y con esa apetecible piel blanca y sentada bajo la sombra, seguro no han escuchado pero esas características son del clan de mercenarios llamados "Yato", son los amantos más fuertes, el antiguo rey de Yoshiwara era un yato —termina por explicar uno de los hombres, este debe tener como treinta—.

—¿Así que los más fuertes eh? Nunca había oído nada de ellos, pero viendo a esa perra de ahí como mete los dangos en su pequeña boquita rosada, sólo hace que me la imagine lamiéndome el pene y me excita más —dice el más viejo, relamiéndose y observando a la bermellón con deseo— habrá que intentar algo para follársela y comprobar que tan fuertes son, el que sea difícil hace que mi miembro se pare, la mustia de anoche se la pasó rogando y llorando por su vida, no disfruté de nada el cojérmela y por eso la ahorqué—el bastardo sonríe sombríamente y los demás se ríen a carcajadas. Okita a descubierto a los culpables.

Kagura al sentir esas escandalosas risas mira la mesa donde se encuentran esos asesinos, estos al darse cuenta se van callando de a poco, la yato voltea su mirada y ve que ya le queda solo un dango más. Los hombres también miran a su plato, y se miran entre ellos sonriendo cómplices.

—La invitemos con una orden de dangos, así veremos si es difícil o accede rápido —dice rápido el cuarentón— Arato hazlo tú, sos el más joven de los cinco y seguro cuando vea que la orden se la invitaste tu la zorra la va a aceptar.

El tal Arato asiente y llama a la hija del dueño que está de mesera, le señala a Kagura haciéndose el tímido y la señora que no sabe, con una sonrisa en complicidad le asiente.

La ojiazul estaba por levantarse cuando la hija del dueño le cayó con otra orden, el castaño ruega para sus adentros que la china no acepte pero como no es amigo de Dios, y la china siempre tiene hambre, ella acepta con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a la mesa del bastardo violador, este juega su papel de tímido y finje un sonrojo.

Sougo está enfurecido y sus ojos brillan como las flamas del infierno. Está a un paso de desatar una masacre, pero pone su cabeza en frío, debe como pueda calmarse y seguir a la china, esta comió los dangos regalados y después de pagar y dirigir una sutil sonrisa a la mesa en modo de agradecimiento, toma su parasol ya abierto y se marcha. El samurái mira la dirección a la que se dirige, si sus recuerdos no le fallan, la pelirroja va hacia el puente de siempre.

El sádico espera a ver qué harán los imbéciles y estos también están pagando y retirándose del lugar, seguro la seguirán. Él coloca dinero debajo del refresco vacío y sigilosamente sale detrás de los abusadores.

Los desgraciados van a una cuadra de distancia de Kagura, van conversando sobre lo que le harán e ideando un plan por si ella pone resistencia. Okita que va siguiéndole los pasos, ya decidió como morirá el más viejo y el más joven, sus orbes brillan de maldad mezclada con sed de sangre. Esos asquerosos monstruos no tienen derecho de respirar el mismo aire que la china.

El grupo de pronto se divide y sólo el tal Arato sigue en el mismo camino que la bermellón los otros cuatro se distancian más y el castaño recurre a escabullirse entre los pasadizos para no perderle la pista al que va detrás de Kagura, sin perderle pisada a los que quedaron ahora detrás de él.

La china llegó al río y en vez de ponerse en su ubicación habitual en el puente, se sienta en el verde pasto a la vera del canal, coloca su sombrilla en una posición para que no le dé el sol y se acuesta cerrando sus hermosos ojos zafirados. El queda embobado viéndola como sus largas pestañas se cierran, pero otra vez esos energúmenos lo sacan de su trance, se han vuelto a reunir los cinco, de pronto dos de ellos dan una especie de saludo a los demás y se van sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

Los tres restantes son el viejo verde, el infeliz Arato y el otro que también ronda los veinte y tantos, estos discuten sobre cómo pueden hacerse con Kagura sin tener problemas, ¡JA! ¡lo que les espera! piensa Sougo, el cuarentón dice que así como acepto los dangos pueden ponerle un poco droga a una bebida y que Arato la invite con ella. Todos están de acuerdo con el plan pero apenas y es la tarde, por lo que idean que Arato además se haga el joven de sentimientos puros e inocentes y converse con ella hasta que empiece a atardecer. De vuelta todos asienten y cautelosamente el bastardo ese se acerca a Kagura que parece dormir, el capitán de la primera división no quiere que se le acerque nadie a la china mientras duerme, sólo él puede verla dormir y vigilar sus sueños.

El desgraciado Arato hace parecer como que se tropieza y con ello la bermellón se despierta de un salto. Okita no puede escuchar esta vez tan bien la conversación, pero supone que la china tonta le preguntó si estaba bien por la cara de preocupación y que el estúpido le dijo que sí asintiendo con la cabeza. La pelirroja disimula su risa, para después señalar un lugar a su lado que obvio el otro acepta sin dudar con una sonrisa, esta maldita le hace el trabajo más fácil sin darse cuenta a esos violadores y asesinos, y a él el trabajo más difícil porque no soporta tener que aguantarse el matarlo ahí nomás.

Las horas pasan, y con ellas Kagura y el bastardo ya han charlado y reído un montón, el castaño se retuerce de ira. De pronto Kagura se levanta y en su qipao rojo hay restos de pasto pegados sobretodo en la parte de sus pomposas nalgas, el samurái observa como al otro se le ensombrece la mirada verdosa y delínea el trasero de la china, y como si no fuera suficiente haciéndose pasar de blanca paloma, pasa una de esas asquerosas manos por las redondas nalgas de la china, a Sougo sus pupilas se le dilatan y pone una de sus manos en la katana listo para cortarle la cabeza, pero la yato hace uso de sus habilidades y le toma la mano con fuerza y furiosa, tanto que se la quiebra, el sádico se regocija de verle la cara de dolor y orgulloso de su china.

Sin embargo nota que el ojiverde bastardo está haciendo ademán de disculparse, seguro le está diciendo que sólo quizo quitarle el césped pegado y sin querer rozó su mano contra el trasero de esta. Kagura lo mira sospechosa y este se da cuenta por lo que rápido juega su última carta y sale corriendo a una de las tiendas. El de ojos carmesí rápidamente sale de su escondite, ese bastardo va a comprarle seguro una bebida de modo de disculpa y ahí aprovechará y le pondrá alguna droga. Sougo no permitirá esto así que se dirige de modo que parezca casual a donde está la china.

—Eh, China qué sorpresa encontrarte a estas horas, ¿no tendrías que estar en la yorozuya? Está peligroso Kabukichou, y hasta una bestia china como tú puede estar en peligro y no se daría cuenta —dice él en su tono neutro y despreocupado, quiere sonar casual y no como que la estuvo siguiendo todo el día—.

Kagura lo mira y hace una de sus muecas raras en forma de burla cuando ve el atuendo del sádico.

—JAJAJA, SÁDICO ¿A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS HACIENDO COSPLAY? JAJAJAJA —la joven se ríe a carcajadas y para— me sé cuidar sola sádico y por si no te importa, ¿te puedes ir? Alguien, un caballero y no un malnacido como tú, me invitó una bebida —dice la yato señalando al supuesto "caballero" y mirándolo a Sougo para que se vaya—.

—Si tu lo dices china... Pero nunca está demás ser precavido y más siendo mujer —Okita en sus adentros está que arde pero no quiere perder los pocos estribos que le quedan, después de todo él era el que cuidaba la vida de la china, mira como el bastardo se acerca, y él da unos pasos y también haciéndose el torpe choca contra el infeliz y en un pestañeo aplasta el refresco, este derrama todo el contenido en el pasto, el cordero disfrazado hace un gesto de disgusto para Sougo y este le hace una sonrisa sádica.

—Uy, perdón, te hice derramar la bebida que le compraste a la china, por cierto ¿no tardaste demasiado? Había una tienda aquí cerquita, Oh no me digas ¿le habías puesto drogas y estabas esperando para que no se note en el color del contenido? —el castaño tira esa frase descuidada y como va su plan, el otro retrocede y se pone pálido— EH, no lo dije en serio, china me voy, ten cuidado —el joven del Shinsegumi da un vistazo a los dos y escucha decir a la china que ella también se va a su casa, y como al otro se le arruinó el plan desiste de querer hacer otra cosa, pensará que tendrá otra oportunidad.

Sougo carcajea sutilmente para sus adentros, él dobla en el primer callejón y de ahí ve que la china se despide y después de tomar su sombrilla sale en directo a la Yorozuya, después de todo el tiempo se pasó volando y ya está oscureciendo.

El bastardo ojiverde espera a que Kagura se haya alejado lo suficiente como para que no note que el le toma una foto desde atrás a su figura. El tipo guarda su teléfono y empieza a caminar en la misma dirección por la que se fue la bermellón, el castaño lo empieza a seguir, su traje se mezcla con la llegada de la noche y le facilita el seguimiento.

El tal Arato se reune con dos de sus cómplices y siguen en camino a donde sea que fuera su base, este le muestra la foto del trasero de Kagura y los otros lo alaban por la gran presa que según ellos conseguirán para la siguiente noche, se muestran entusiasmados y después de juntarse con los dos más viejos y volver a mostrar la foto, el quinteto se pone a reír y decir todo lo que le harán a la china y a su hermosa figura. "Si supieran" piensa el policía sádico.

El grupo delictivo llega a una especie de almacén abandonado y entran en él. Esto le viene como anillo al dedo al de carmesí mirada, esta empieza a brillar de excitación, esos bastardos no van a hacerle nada a la china que vigiló todo el santo día, él mataría a cualquiera que la tocara o quisiera hacerlo, sólo él podía herirla en sus típicas peleas y tocar esas curvas de infarto, y vengaría además a las pobres familias que habían perdido a sus hijas a manos de estos trastornados mentales.

El samurái trajeado los espiaba desde una de las ventanas y escuchaba la conversación, él cuarentón estaba enojado porque no podría probar la sangre de la yato, y según este con sólo ver la foto que el otro imbécil le había tomado quería ir a buscarla para abrirla de piernas y nalguearle el culo hasta que sangrara. Todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas y decían cosas parecidas, el bastardo ojiverde dijo que como todo lo había hecho él, él merecía darle un final de oro a su presa,decidieron que iban a salir a buscar a la pelirroja por donde se había ido, la drogarían un poco, ya que si lo hacían por completo, no podrían disfrutar de la perra gritando, el viejo de cuarenta dijo que la ataría y pondría en posición de perrito para "darle por ese culo hasta que sangre y se mezcle con el rojo de las nalgadas que le propinaría", otro dijo que él si ella ponía resistencia, le hiría cortando los dedos hasta que no supiera por cuál dolor lloraría más. El bastardo más joven dijo que como la cereza del pastel, el la follaría al último y le costaría el cuello para que su sangre adorne su piel blanca. Los otros dos dicen cosas parecidas mientras salen del almacén, estos se ven más unidos y dicen que le harán una doble penetración.

Los ojos asquerosos de los monstruos esos brillan mientras dirigen una mano a sus propios miembros. Al sádico sus carmesís orbes parecen las llamas del más allá, y para ese grupo lo será.

Los hombres deciden separarse pero ir en la misma dirección, van por los callejones oscuros y Sougo sonríe sádicamente. Primero irá por el "dúo", estos han quedado al último. El castaño se les va acercando sigilosamente, la noche es silenciosa pero pronto el ruido de la sangre corriendo la entorpecerá. Desenvaina su katana y ante el sonido, el dúo se da vuelta pero son cegados por la mirada roja macabra del sádico que se relame y antes de que puedan hacer o decir algo, él oficial le mete su katana por donde no les llega el sol, estos gritan de dolor y lo miran horrorizados en el piso mientras sus traseros se llenan de sangre, Sougo les dice unas últimas palabras:

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren ¿no son los que le iban a hacer una doble penetración a mi china sádica? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Les salió el tiro por la culata? —Okita los mira y dobla su cabeza a un lado queriendo parecer inocente, pero no saben cual brilla más por el rojo, si su espada o los ojos sádicos de él— ustedes malditos degenerados no tienen ni tendrán oportunidad de hacerle nada a mi china, y mucho menos de compartir los agujeros de ella, bueno digan sus últimas oraciones y pidan perdón a su Dios que los había ayudado a salirse con la suya, porque de aquí no pasan —el castaño antes que estos emitan sonido, les mete en dos rápidos movimientos la espada por el lugar donde estarían los falos de estos, espera tener suerte y haberles partido a la mitad estos. Por último, les apuñala el pecho y la sangre sale a ríos. Los cuerpos apenas y se mueven y Sougo se lame unas gotas de sangre que le han quedado para luego escupirla con asco entre la sangre.

Sale en dirección a su siguiente víctima, según el pensamiento de este, el que sigue es el bastardo de unos treinta. Camina rápido entre los callejones y lo divisa, parece que quiere contactarse con los otros dos que ya no respiran.

Okita se le acerca por detrás nuevamente y se adelanta a sobrepasarlo. Se le interpone en el camino y sonríe, sólo se ve su maldita sonrisa porque du sombrero le tapa los ojos. El hombre intenta golpearlo pero el hábil sádico levanta su vista y con la katana desenvainada, le corta una mano. Esta salta atrás desparramando el líquido escarlata y el hombre da un alarido de dolor mientras se sostiene la muñeca o lo que queda de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo toma un arma que tiene escondida entre el pantalón e intenta disparar pero el castaño en un hábil movimiento, tira el arma por donde salió la mano. Él muchacho toma por el cuello al sujeto y lo estampa contra la pared.

—Vaya, ¿será que todos ustedes son iguales? —hace cara pensativa— con las pobres mujeres son unos animales pero al primer hombre que se les cruza se precipitan y ¡oh! Por cierto tus amiguitos, emm el dúo ya están en el río Estigia* —Sougo sonríe y el hombre ya aterrorizado y con su piel quedando pálida por la falta de sangre mira horrorizado al trajeado— vaya, pero si mira tu cara, ¿así le querías cortar los dedos a mi china por si se oponía? Pues que lástima, esos dedos no serán cortados hasta que no recorran mi piel, ahora Sayonara bastardo —el ojirubí le corta con lenteza cada dedo mientras el hombre ya no tiene fuerzas ni para gritar, cuando termina con los falanges, traspasa con su katana la entrepierna del moribundo y por último le traspasa el cráneo. Deja el cadáver tirado rodeado de rojo líquido, un bastardo menos piensa y sigue en búsqueda del siguiente.

Recorre dos calles más cuando ve al viejo cuarentón entrar en un callejón, los malditos iban bien encaminados a la Yorozuya, pero nunca llegarán a destino. Acelera su paso y se mete siguiendo al hombre, este callejón para la suerte de él y mala suerte del sujeto no tiene salida, seguro se equivocó de camino, el tipo llega al final y Okita se abalanza contra él, el victimario cae sorprendido y ya muestra signos de miedo, él sádico sonríe mostrando los dientes.

—A ver, según mi investigación, tú eres el inmundo inhumano que quería nalguear y darle por detrás a la china hasta que sangre, voy a verificar si tienes el instrumento adecuado para eso —el samurái sádico toma su katana manchada con la asquerosa sangre de sus víctimas anteriores, el hombre usa un hakama negro y Sougo en un impulso asesino le corta la tela que cubre la entrepierna del violador, y cuando observa que también la sangre empieza a salir, ve que le apenas cortado el pene al viejo, Okita mira y larga una risotada sonora al ver al viejo sostenerse el miembro, si es que puede ser llamado así piensa.

Él policía con la punta señala la entrepierna medio descubierta y con una mano se tapa la boca para evitar reírse fuerte.

—¿Con ese maní que tenés, pensabas hacer sangrar el trasero de mi china? ¡JA! no me hagas reír, a mi china eso no le hará ni cosquillas, sólo la traumarías, hasta ella se retorcería de risa, ella no quedaría satisfecha con el maní ese, ella es una hermosa bestia salvaje —el sádico muestra una sonrisa asesina y una mirada roja pero sin brillo— el único que la hará sufrir y gozar seré yo, mi amigo es un gigante al lado del tuyo, JAJAJA, por eso tienen que violar y matar a las chicas entre muchos, porque si estuvieran solos no podrían y no tienen las agallas ni el atractivo para atraerlas, bueno el otro bastardo tiene ojos verdes, tal vez ese tuviera alguna oportunidad —dice pensativo, de pronto recuerda que el susodicho había dicho que le azotaría el trasero hasta dejárselo como un tomate, sus ojos se ensombrecen y vuelve a mirar al bastardo—.

—Ahora recuerdo que escuché que le nalguearías esas redondas nalgas, no puedo permitir eso, y ya han hecho demasiado daño a otras mujeres, ¿sabes lo deshechas que están sus familias y personas que las estimaban? NO, PORQUE SON UNA PARDA DE ENFERMOS, UNOS MONSTRUOS —dice Sougo levantando la voz y hablando furioso— esto es por las víctimas, por sus familiares y amigos y por lo que le iban hacer a mi china —Okita le corta en dos espadasos las manos y sólo necesita de la punta de su katana para terminar por castrar al viejo demente, este rápidamente va perdiendo el color por la inminente sangre que sale, su mirada se va perdiendo y oscureciendo, el sádico termina por ahorcarlo con un trozo de tela del hakama del viejo recordando lo que dijo Kondo-san sobre la última víctima. El muerto queda ahí, el joven de negro se retira para ir a la última venganza de esa atareada noche.

Ya faltan tres cuadras para llegar a la casa de la china, localiza al bastardo más joven que se escabulle por otro callejón, Sougo se apura y lo alcanza, le da en la cabeza con el mango de su sangrienta katana y el otro cae al piso sosteniéndose la cabeza, el golpe propinado fue fuerte y el cabello del bastardo se mancha con el líquido sabor metálico. El joven y sádico policía se encuentra parado frente a él y de todo su cuerpo sólo sus ojos rojo ardiente se ven.

El joven ojiverde se da cuenta que sabe quién es el que esta adelante de él, ya que cuando quizo engatuzar a Kagura este le arruinó el plan a propósito y antes de irse sus mares rojos lo traspasaron con advertencia, y no estaba equivocado cuando sospechó de ese joven vestido de traje negro, había sido descuidado y no dió aviso a sus compañeros de crimen. Ahora se estaba en problemas, porque nunca había sentido miedo, sólo lo provocaba, pero ahora no sabía que le depararía el cruel destino que le esperaba.

—Tú bastardo, eres el mismo que estuvo esta tarde un minuto con mi presa sólo para arruinarme el plan, sabía que tramabas algo detrás de esa mirada sádica, seguro eres policía —le dijo Arato señalándolo, no quería que el otro supiera que se estaba orinando del miedo—.

—Ohh, te felicito por tu deducción, en serio, muy bien, pero le erraste en algo —dice sonriendo ladinamente el castaño— mi china no es ni será en tus más mugrosos sueños tu presa, ella me pertenece a mí y sólo YO puedo hacerla sufrir y la haré gemir de placer cuando llegue el momento adecuado, tú, di tus últimas oraciones porque ninguno de los monstruos que tenés o mejor dicho tenías va a venir a salvarte el culo, para estos momentos deben estar con el diablo —el ojicarmín le dedica una de sus reconocidas sonrisas macabras y mira la mano todavía sin tratar que la china le quebró— ¿te molesta la quebradura de tu asquerosa mano? —le pregunta apuntándole con la katana—.

Arato se mira la extremidad y regresa la mirada a ese hijo del diablo. Sonríe, por última vez para su desgracia.

—No, ya se me pasó el dolor, a parte esta mano toco ese perfecto culito blanco, no me la voy a... —el ojiverde no termina la oración porque Sougo le cortó de un tirón la asquerosa mano que osó a tocar a la china—.

—Uy, perdón, se me resbaló mi espada, espero y no te importe —el samurái alza sus hombros, y le dirige una última mirada que resalta entre la oscuridad—.

Al igual que a los otros degenerados, le corta el pene por sobre el kimono abierto de color azul ultramar, este que ya está siendo teñido por la sangre de la muñeca cortada se tiñe más. El infeliz violador antes de ser degollado como el quería hacer con la pelirroja, echa una mirada a la cara del mismísimo hijo del demonio, antes de quedar a oscuras, ve como esos faroles rojos brillante lo miran satisfecho, si hubiera sabido que conocería a ese ángel de la muerte por fijar su objetivo en esa bermellón, nunca hubiera violado ni asesinado a ninguna joven, pero ahora era tarde. Quedo tirado en el sucio piso mientras sus últimas bocanadas de aire se llenaban de su propia sangre.

Okita satisfecho con su trabajo, y feliz porque nadie le pondrá un dedo a su china, se retira de la escena del crimen, no se preocupa por haber dejado evidencia, a parte sólo hizo su trabajo ¿no? La ciudad estaría más tranquila y las familias afectadas dormirían un poco más tranquilas cuando supieran que los asesinos habían sufrido un peor destino. Se iba a dirigiendo al cuartel cuando pasó por la yorozuya, en un impulso se metió a la casa donde dormía la china, todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Caminó hasta llegar al armario donde dormía su rival y abrió apenas la puerta para ver dormir a su sádica favorita, dormía tan tranquila que temió despertarla, la observó unos largos minutos cuando la china se dió vuelta dándole la espalda y quedando destapada, la piel blanca de sus caderas asomaba. Sougo sonrió mientras con sumo cuidado tomó la frazada y la cubrió de vuelta para que no sintiera frío. Sin dejar de delinear cada centímetro de piel y fijando su rojiza mirada en las nalgas voluptuosas de ella, rió en su mente pensando que literalmente "le había salvado el trasero" esa noche. Aunque quería quedarse velando su sueño, no podía, así que con delicadeza cerró nuevamente la puerta del armario y se fue.

*En el cuartel del Shinsengumi, esa mañana siguiente*

Un pálido Yamazaki ingresa como un rayo a la sala de reuniones, en ella ya se encuentran Kondo e Hijikata.

—¡KONDO-SAN! ¡HIJIKATA-SAN! ¡TRAIGO NUEVAS Y... —el inspector traga horrorizado— ESCALOFRÍANTES NOTICIAS! —termina por decir el moreno—.

—¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? ¿por qué vienes con esa cara? —pregunta Hijikata con un cigarrillo a medio prender—.

—Anoche, los cinco sospechosos fueron asesinados cruelmente en distintos callejones en las inmediaciones de Kabukichou, todos tenían... —el pobre policía siente escosor en su espalda al tener que continuar hablando— sus miembros viriles cortados, manos y uno también los dedos, dos fue apuñalados por el trasero, uno en el pecho, otro ahorcado y el más joven degollado —dice dando el informe—.

El comandante y subcomandante están blancos como sus pañuelos, porque saben quién sería capaz de cometer esos actos sádicos, y aunque tenía permitido matarlos si se oponían a ser llevados, sabían que no había sido así. Los hombres se miran entre ellos, aunque no haya dejado evidencias de su trabajo Sougo no debe hacer esos escenarios dignos de una novela gore.

—¿Encontraron algo más en las escenas del crímen? —pregunta Toushiro un poco inquieto—.

—No subcomandante, y todo ya ha sido limpiado por criminalística y no queda rastro de nada, por otro lado las familias afectadas ya fueron notificadas y todas mostraron satisfacción al escuchar como murieron esos maleantes —Yamazaki también sospecha quién ha sido el responsable pero se guarda para él la duda— ¿qué procede hacer Hijikata-san? —pregunta el inspector—.

—Sí todo ya ha quedado solucionado y el caso cerrado, nada, sigan con las actividades del día —dice el pelinegro dando zanjado el tema y caso, después hablaría con el sádico capitán—.

—Está bien, a sus órdenes comandante y subcomandante, me retiro a mis labores —Sagaru se retira y quedan los superiores solos de vuelta—.

—Fue Sougo, ¿cierto Toshi? No hay nadie más que pudiera hacer eso —dice Kondo-san— no sé si alegrarme por que exterminó a esos malvivientes e hizo su trabajo o reprenderlo por la forma en que lo terminó —el hombre muestra una expresión de duda—.

—Kondo-san no se haga problema, el asunto quedó cerrado más rápido después de que lo mandamos, ya hablaré con él —Toshi le pone una mano al hombro al superior y se levanta para retirarse del lugar, Kondo también lo hace, no le queda de otra—.

La mañana en los cuarteles se pasa entre papeleo y entrenamiento, el sádico no ha asomado su nariz en toda la mañana, pero a la tarde decide ir al districto de la china para encontrársela dd modo casual.

A unos minutos de haber entrado a dicho barrio, la divisa por su morada sombrilla, él viste su uniforme habitual, ella tiene un top rojo con negro y bordes amarillos que cubren perfectamente sus desarrollados pechos y un short negro dejando sus blancas y torneadas piernas a la vista. Ella como siempre anda en las nubes. Él se acerca y la empuja levemente de un hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa bastardo? ¿Ya vas a empezar a joderme? Ayer me arruinaste la bebida que me habían pagado —dice ella molesta cuando se da cuenta de que es el sádico—.

—China, ¿es que no sabes las últimas noticias? Anoche asesinaron a un tipo de unos veinticinco años a tres cuadras de tu casa, era buscado con su grupo por haber violado y matado a cinco chicas jóvenes, a qué no adivinas quién era el violador y asesino? —dice Sougo mirándola seriamente— alto, de ojos verdosos, kimono azul... —dice despreocupado—.

Kagura abre estupefacta sus ojos azules y abre la boca.

—No me digas... ¿era Arato? —dice la ojiazul con los ojos que e le salen de sus órbitas por la sorpresa— estuve conversando con un violador y asesino, y seguro yo iba a ser su víctima —Kagura está trasparente pero de pronto se da cuenta de algo— tú sádico ¿fuiste el que lo mató cierto? ¿que le hiciste? —pregunta temiendo la respuesta—.

—¡BINGO CHINA! Sí, era ese bastardo, y fui yo el que lo hizo sufrir hasta morir, y merecido se lo tenía —dice Okita orgulloso— mmm, y digamos que en su próxima vida el infeliz será manco y mujer o tal vez estéril —dice él alzando los hombros—.

—No puedo creer que le hagas hecho eso, ¡ERES UN MALDITO SÁDICO BASTARDO! no te bastaba con sólo matarlo sino que le cortaste su... su cosa... ¡ERES UN SÁDICO BASTARDO! —dice ella con un sonrojo leve pero en su cabeza agradece que el sádico la haya protegido, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, él diría que solo hizo su trabajo—.

Sougo la mira con una pequeña sonrisa ladina y dice en voz apenas audible:

—Tal vez sea un sádico bastardo pero tuyo, china —dice con la cabeza gacha—.

Kagura escucha que murmuró algo.

—¿Qué dijiste sádico? —le pregunta ella curiosa—.

—Nada china, cosas mías —le contesta—.

# FIN

# NOTAS:

*Río Estigia: río de la religión budista que cruzan los muertos para ir al infierno.

-El fic fue subido su correspondiente día a la plataforma Wattpad pero después del consejo de dos personitas decidí ir subiéndolos acá.

\- Bueno, este fic como dice en la descripción, pertenece al primer día del Okikagu Week 2018 cuyo tema es "Okita Yandere" (Día 1 de Septiembre) cuenta en total con 7817 palabras.

\- Sin nada más que decir, agradezco a los/as que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

AGUANTE EL OKIKAGU LOCO, AGUANTE GINTAMA!!


End file.
